Ang Nawawala
by Taburnaklosis
Summary: Nawawala ang pinaka-importanteng bagay na pag-aari ni Mikasa. Saan niya ito hahanapin? Paano niya ito makukuhang muli? Ano ang mga kondisyon? Naganap sa isang buwang pagsasanay ng mga cadet sa Scouting Legion bago ang paglabas nila sa pader.
1. Paghahanap

**Disclaimer: Hindi ko pag-aari ang Shingeki no Kyojin.**

"Nasaan si Mikasa?" tanong ni Armin habang kumakain ng agahan.

"Nakakapagtaka kasi si Mikasa ang palaging nauuna rito," sagot ni Christa habang pinaglalaruan ang kutsarang nakalubog sa agahan niyang sopas. "Baka napagod siya sa pagsasanay natin kahapon kaya di pa siya nakakabangon."

"Si Mikasa, napagod? Nagbibiro ka ba?" pakutyang tanong ni Jean.

"Pag gising ko kanina wala na si Mikasa sa kwarto namin," sabat ni Sasha na pupungay pungay pa ang mga mata. "Pero, nakita ko siya sa labas kanina, parang may hinahanap."

"Baka si Eren lang hinahanap nun. Alam mo namang may espesyal na pagtingin yun kay Eren," bulong ni Connie sa mga kasama na may kasamang pag kindat. Pasimple siyang sumulyap kay Jean na pakunwaring hindi napansin si Connie.

"Hinahanap niya si Eren sa halamanan?" tugon ni Sashang nakataas ang kilay. " Nakita ko siyang tila may hinahanap sa halamanan malapit sa kulungan ng mga kabayo kanina. Mukhang importanteng bagay yung hinahanap niya. BAGAY, Connie, at hindi bagay si Eren."

"Hindi ba't doon tayo nagsanay kahapon?" tanong ni Christa.

"Baka nalaglag ni Mikasa dun yung hinahanap niyang bagay."

"Alam ko na kung anong hinahanap ni Mikasa!" bulaslas ni Connie na biglang kumutitap ang mga mata. "Nalaglag niya ang…"

"Ang alin?" sabay na tanong ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

"Ang kanyang puso! Hinahanap niya ang kanyang puso na nalaglag kahapon nang makita niya si Eren matapos ang matagal na panahon," puno nang kumpyansang tugon ni Connie habang nakapamewang.

Sabay-sabay tumayo ang mga bagong miyembro ng Scouting Legion sa hapag kainan at iniwan si Connie na walang kausap kundi ang hangin.

* * *

Kagaya nang dati, maagang nagising si Mikasa. Kahit na siguro anong pagod ang danasin niya ay maaga pa rin siyang magigising. Nasanay na kasi ang katawan niyang gumising nang maaga noong mga bata pa lang sila ni Eren. May pagkamahigpit kasi noon si , ang ama ni Eren. Gusto niyang pagpatak nang alas-5 ng umaga ay gumising na silang dalawa para tumulong sa mga gawaing bahay.

_Gising na kaya siya ngayon?_

Hindi maipagkakaila ni Mikasa sa kanyang sarili na nangungulila siya kay Eren. Simula noong iligtas siya ni Eren sa kamay ng mga taong pumaslang sa kanyang mga magulang ay isinumpa na ni Mikasa sa kanyang sarili na gagawin niya ang lahat maprotektahan lang si Eren. Subalit, si Eren ngayon ay nasa kamay ni Corporal Rivaille ng Scouting Legion. Hindi niya magawang pagkatiwalaan ang taong iyon matapos ang ginawa niyang pambubugbog kay Eren noong litisin si Eren ng mga kinauukulan. Isipin pa lang ni Mikasa ang Rivaille na iyon, nakakaramdam na siya kaagad ng galit. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang ginagawa ng Corporal na iyon ngayon kay Eren. Paano niya mabibigyan ng protekston si Eren kung malayo ito sa kanyang tabi? Pero naisip niya na mas makakabuti ito kay Eren. Ang mahalaga ay buhay si Eren. Nabulabog ang pagmumuni-muni ni Mikasa nang biglang,

"Karne, patatas,hmmm…"

Napaupo si Mikasa mula sa kanyang pagkakahiga sa kama. Napangiti si Mikasa nang makita ang itsura ng kanyang roommate na si Sasha. Nakabuka ang bibig nito. Sa gilid ng kanyang labi ay tumutulo ang kanyang laway na unti-unting dumadaloy papunta sa kanyang panga. Nakataas ang mga kamay ni Sasha sa posisyong tila susuko sa pulis.

_Marahil ay nanaginip si Sasha na nagnakaw siya ng pagkain at nahuli siya ng kusinero._ Napatawa si Mikasa nang mahina sa naisip niyang panaginip ng kaibigan.

Pumunta si Mikasa sa kanyang kabinet para kumuha ng malinis na uniporme. Papunta na sana si Mikasa sa banyo nang bigla niyang naalala na mayroon siyang nakalimutang kunin. Dali-dali siyang bumalik sa kanyang kabinet para hanapin ang nawawalang bagay. Wala. Itinuon niya ang kanyang tingin sa kanyang kama, tinanggal niya ang kanyang kumot, pinagpag niya ang mga unan, tinignan niya ang ilalim ng kutson at kama ngunit bigo pa rin siyang makita ang kanyang hinahanap.

"Ibalik mo karne ko…" nananaginip na tugon ni Sasha, walang pakialam sa maingay na paghahanap ni Mikasa.

Hindi mapakali si Mikasa. Naglakad siya nang pabalik-balik sa kwarto habang nag-iisip sa mga posibleng lugar kung saan maaring nahulog ang kanyang hinahanap. Biglang sumagi sa isip niya na baka nalaglag ito kahapon habang sila ay nagsasanay. Marahil ay hindi niya napansing nawawala ito dahil sa sobrang kapaguran. Napatingin siya sa labas ng bintana. Hindi pa sumisikat ang haring araw, walang mangyayari kung ngayon siya maghahanap sa labas kaya minabuti muna ni Mikasa na maligo. Marahil ay makakalma siya nang pagpaligo. Marahil.

Hindi nakatulong ang pagligo kay Mikasa, balisa pa rin siya. Kaya nang makita niyang sumilip ang haring araw sa mundo ay agad-agad siyang lumabas para hanapin ang pinaka-importanteng bagay para kanya.

* * *

Alas-9 na nang umaga. Ibig sabihin ay simula na nang pagsasanay ng mga bagong miyembro ng Scouting Legion. Ngayong araw ay pag-aaralan nila ang tungkol sa pormasyong gagawin ng Scouting Legion sa oras na lumabas sila ng pader.

"Hay salamat at hindi pisikal na pagsasanay ang gagawin natin ngayon," masayang tugon ni Sasha.

"Wala pa rin si Mikasa, nag-aalala na ako," ika ni Armin.

"Malamang hindi pa niya nababawi ang kanyang puso." sabat ni Connie na hindi pa rin sumusuko sa kanyang walang katuturang teorya.

"Sinong hindi pa nababawi ang puso?"

Sabay-sabay silang lumingon sa likod at nakita si Mikasa na papalapit sa kanila.

"Ah, si.. si Jean. Ninakaw mo raw kasi ang puso ni Jean," bulong ni Connie kay Mikasa.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Naku magsisimula na! Pasok na tayo!"

Dali-daling napuno ang kakaunting bakanteng silya sa loob ng silid. Hindi maintindihan ni Mikasa ang mga sinabi ni Connie sa kanya. _Anong meron kay Jean?_ Napatingin si Mikasa kay Jean, at huling-huli niya sa akto si Jean na nakatitig sa kanya. Nabigla si Jean at dali-daling ibinaling ang tingin sa sahig. Nang sandaling iyon biglang naging interesado si Jean sa sahig, tila ba sa sahig umiikot ang kanyang mundo. Napansin ni Mikasa na namumula ang mukha ni Jean._ May sakit ba si Jean?_

Pumasok na ang mga senior officers ng Scouting Legion. Kabilang dito sina Commander Irvin, Hanji, at…

Nagulat si Mikasa sa kanyang nakita. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata at nailagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang bibig. Ang pinakamahalagang bagay sa kanya sa wakas ay nakita na niya. Ngunit, bakit nandoon ito? Naka pulupot sa leeg ng pinakakinaiinisan niyang tao sa mundo. Ang kanyang bandana, ang bandana na ibinigay sa kanya ni Eren noong araw na iniligtas siya nito. Ang kanyang pinakakinaiingat-ingatang bagay, bakit nasa leeg ni...

Rivaille?

Napatayo bigla si Mikasa, nanlalaki ang mga mata, lumalabas ang ugat sa noo, nakaturo sa bandana na nakapulupot sa leeg ni Rivaille. Nagulat ang lahat sa inasal ni Mikasa. Napatingin silang lahat sa direksyon kung saan nakaturo si Mikasa. Nabaling ang kanilang atensyon kay Rivaille, bagay na pinakaayaw naman ng Corporal.

"Ako ba ang tinuturo mo?" tanong ni Rivaille sa tonong naiinis.

"Ibalik mo ang bandana ko pandak!" sigaw ni Mikasa na nanggagalaiti sa galit.

"Anong tinawag mo sa akin, bata?" nasa akma nang huhugutin ni Rivaille ang kanyang blade nang may kamay na pumigil sa kanya.

"Pandak! Bingi ka ba?" pakutyang sagot ni Mikasa. Tila nakalimutan na ni Mikasa ang kanyang asal sa sobrang galit. Iniisip niya na ninakaw iyon ni Rivaille sa kanya. _Ninakaw na ng pandak na ito si Eren at pati ang tanging bagay na nagpapaalala sa akin kay Eren kukunin pa niya?_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Rivaille. Wala pang tumawag sa kanya ng ganoon mula ng siya ay maging isang sundalo. Nirerespeto siya ng lahat dahil sa angkin niyang galing sa pagpatay ng mga titan. Hindi siya makapaniwalang isang cadet ang maglalakas loob na tawagin siya ng ganoon. Kung hindi lang dahil sa kamay ni Irvin na pumipigil sa kanya, kanina pa niya pinagpira-piraso ang katawan ng tamplasang bata na iyon.

"Cadet Ackerman, humingi ka ng tawad sa iyong superior," tugon ni Hanji.

"Hindi ko po iyon magagawa hanggat hindi ibinabalik sa akin ng pandak na iyan ang aking bandana!" sigaw ni Mikasa.

"Ito ba ang tinutukoy mo?" sabay turo ni Rivaille sa bandana sa kanyang leeg. "Paano ko malalaman na sa iyo nga ito? At kung sa iyo nga ito, kasalanan mong pinabayaan mo ito," pang-aasar ni Rivaille. "Kung sino ang unang nakakita, sa kanya na iyon. Iyan ang batas dito sa Scouting Legion."

"Bagong batas ba yan?" tanong ni Hanji.

"Tumahimik ka!" sigaw ni Rivaille. "Pero kung gusto mo talagang makuha ito..." ngumiti si Rivaille "dapat lang na paghirapan mo."

**Ang unang Filipino fic (yata?) dito sa SNK! Sa mga nakakaintindi ng Filipino, nawa'y mag-iwan kayo ng rebyu pagkatapos niyong basahin ang fic na ito. Maligayang Buwan ng Wika!**


	2. Ngiti

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pag-aari ang Shingeki no Kyojin

A/N: Napag-alaman kong "bandana" pala ang tagalog ng "scarf" at hindi "balabal", patawad.

* * *

"At bakit ko naman kailangang paghirapang kunin ang tunay na sa akin?" sigaw ni Mikasa.

"Akin? Huwag kang mangarap, bata. Ako ang nakakita." Tinanggal ni Rivaille ang bandana sa pagkakapulupot nito sa kanyang leeg. Hinawakan niya ito sa dalawa niyang kamay at inilapit sa kanyang ilong. Sininghot ni Rivaille ang bandana na tipong sumisinghot lang siya ng ipinagbabawal na gamot. Nakapikit ang kanyang mga mata, nakangiti, at tila nasa alapaap ang diwa. Sa katotohanan, wala naman talagang amoy ang bandana, hindi rin alam ni Rivaille kung bakit iyon ganoon kaimportante kay Mikasa. Walang halaga sa kanya ang bandanang iyon. Naisip niya lang na asarin si Mikasa kapalit ng pangkukutyang ginawa nito sa kanya.

"Ikaw!" sigaw ulit ni Mikasa. Nasa akama nang susugurin ni Mikasa si Rivaille pero napigilan siya ni Sasha.

Ngumiti si Rivaille. Nagtatagumpay ang kanyang pang-aasar. Pinuri niya ang kanyang sarili sa galing niya sa pag-arte. Pero hindi pa sapat iyon, gusto niyang mas makitang magalit ang tampalasang cadet. Inilapit niya ang bandana sa kanyang pisngi. Hinaplos haplos ng kanyang pisngi ang bandana, kinuha niya ang dulo ng bandana at inilapit sa kanyang bibig. Unti-unting ibinuka ni Rivaille ang kanyang bibig at kasabay rin nito ang paglabas ng kanyang dila.

Tila may malamig na hangin na dumaan sa silid nang oras na iyon. Nakaramdam ng pangingilabot ang mga sundalo sa pinapakitang asal ni Corporal Rivaille. Hindi nila alam kung dapat ba silang matakot o mandiri. Hindi nila alam kung ano ang dapat na gawin, masusuka ba o hahayaan nila si Mikasa na sugurin ang corporal para lang itigil na nito ang paglapastangan niya sa kawawang bandana. Mabuti na lang at sa wakas ay nagparamdam na ang kanilang commander.

"Ahem," ubo ni Irvin.

Hindi na nagugustuhan ni Commander Irvin ang pinatutunguhan ng usapan o sigawan ng dalawang sundalo. Pinagbigyan niya ng ilang minuto na magsigawan ang dalawa nang hindi siya sumasabat sa pag-aakalang maayos nila ito sa kanilang barbarong pamamaraan. Ngunit, imbis na magkaintindihan, lalo pa silang nagkakalabuan.

"Ahem," ulit ni Irvin nang mapansin niyang patuloy pa rin si Rivaille sa kanyang nakakagambalang ginagawa. Sa pagkakataong ito ay narinig na siya ni Rivaille, bagay naman na ipinagpasalamat ng mga cadet at ni Hanji.

"Cadet Ackerman, maupo ka." Naging masunurin naman si Mikasa at mapayapang bumalik sa kanyang silya. "Corporal Rivaille, mabuting lumabas ka muna ng silid na ito. Bumalik ka muna sa iyong squad, magpalamig ka ng ulo at…" huminga nang malalim si Irvin "at pagmunihan mo ang mga nangyari ngayong araw."

Nakasemento ang tingin ng mga cadet kay Rivaille. Maging si Major Hanji ay kanina pa hindi tinatanggal ang pagkakatitig sa kanya. Naisip niya na marahil ay nasobrahan na ang ginawa niyang pag-arte, marahil masyado siyang nadala ng emosyon at imbis na magmukha siyang nang-aasar ay nagmukha siyang katawa-tawa. Ngayon, hindi na siya irerespeto ng mga cadet, para sa kanila isa na lang siyang lalaking may kakaibang pagkahumaling sa isang pulang bandana. Nabaling ang kanyang tingin kay Mikasa. Tila naglaho na ang galit sa mukha nito ngayon. Nakangiti ito sa kanya at tila nagpapakasayang panoorin ang nakakahiyang nangyayari sa kanya. Hindi na kaya pa ni Rivaille na tumayo sa harap ng mga mapanghusgang mata ng mga cadet, lalo na ni Mikasa, kaya minabuti niyang sundin and utos ni Irvin.

"Masusunod," sagot ni Rivaille.

Sa mga tingin pa lang ni Rivaille, alam na kaagad ni Mikasa na nanggagalaiti sa galit ang Corporal. Alam niya, kahit hindi sabihin iyon sa kanya ng corporal ng direkta, na nagsimula na ang giyera sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

* * *

Maraming salamat sa lahat ng nagbasa ng unang kabanata, lalo na sa mga nag-iwan ng rebyu! Nawa'y napangiti kayo ng kabanatang ito kahit na maiksi :)


	3. Balak

Natapos din ang mahabang araw ng masinsinang pag-aaral ng mga bagong miyembro ng Scouting Legion. Ang dating mga okupadong silya sa loob ng silid ay unti-unting nabakante sa pag-alis ng mga cadet. Ang malawak at walang laman naman na pasilyo na nagdurugtong sa silid kainan at sa mga silid aralan ay unti-unting nabalot ng mga tao. Dahil sa papalubog na ang araw, nagmistulang kulay kahel ang langit sa labas ng himpilan ng Scouting Legion. Ang bahagyang sinag ng papalubog na araw ay pumapasok sa puwang ng bawat bintana sa pasilyo.

Grupo-grupong umalis ng silid ang mga cadet patungo sa silid kainan para maghapunan. Kagaya noong sila ay nagsasanay palang sa pagsusundalo, magkakasamang naglalakad ang mga matatalik na magkakaibigan; si Bertholdt at si Reiner, si Ymir at Christa, atbp. Ang naiba lang ay may mga grupong nadagdagan at sa kasawiangpalad ay mayroon ding nabawasan. Si Jean na palaging kadikit si Marco dati ay makikitang nag-iisa na lang ngayong naglalakad, samantalang ang dating tatluhang grupo nina Mikasa, Armin, at Eren ay dalawa na lang ngayon.

Makikitang nakikipagtalastasan sa isa't isa ang miyembro ng bawat grupo habang naglalakad. Maririnig sa pasilyo, kasabay ng bawat yabag ng kanilang mga sapatos, ang alingawngaw ng mga takot na bulungan at usapan. Sa dulo ng pasilyo ay makikitang nahuhuli sa paglalakad ang grupo ni Mikasa at Armin. Hindi gaya ng ibang grupo na dinadaan sa pag-uusap ang kaba at takot na kanilang nararamdaman bunsod nang nalalapit nilang paglabas ng pader, si Mikasa at Armin ay minabuting hindi umimik. Paminsan-minsan ay sumusulyap si Armin sa kanyang kaibigan na kanina pa mukhang may malalim na iniisip. Nakatingin nang diretso si Mikasa sa pasilyo, ang kanyang itim na mga mata ay pinatingkad ng bahagyang sinag ng papalubog na araw. Walang mababasang reaksyon o emosyon sa mukha ni Mikasa, hindi kagaya ng ibang cadet na kakikitaan ng takot at pangamba sa kanilang mukha, lalo na pagkatapos nilang marinig ngayong araw ang ilang istoryang kagimbal-gimbal mula sa mga datihang miyembro ng Scouting Legion. Pero, dahil sa matagal ng kaibigan ni Armin si Mikasa, nahuhulaan niya ang iniisip ng kanyang kaibigan base sa ikinikilos nito. Napabuntong hininga si Armin, kumuha siya ng lakas para basagin ang katahimikang bumabalot sa kanila ni Mikasa.

"Mikasa…," ang tuyot na pagkakasabi ni Armin. Tila hindi siya narinig nito kaya inulit niya ulit ang pagtawag sa pangalan ng kanyang kaibigan, "Mikasa."

Tumingin sa direksyon ni Armin si Mikasa. "Bakit?" tanong ni Mikasa, hindi pa rin nagpapakita nang kahit kaunting reaksyon.

"Alam kong may binabalak ka," wika ni Armin.

Napatigil si Mikasa sa paglalakasd nang marinig ang tinuran ni Armin, ang dati niyang walang reaksyong mukha ay nabalot na ngayon ng pagkagulat.

"Ano?" ang nalilitong tanong ni Mikasa.

Sa pagkakakataong ito, tumigil na rin si Armin sa paglalakad at ngumiti nang bahagya kay Mikasa.

"Matagal na tayong magkakilala, Mikasa. Hindi ko alam kung ano eksakto ang binabalak mo, pero alam ko na may binabalak ka." Tumingin si Armin sa kisame na tila nagninilay. "Ganyang ganyan ang itsura mo dati kapag nagbabalak kang ipaghiganti ako sa mga batang umaapi sa akin. Parang nawawala ka sa mundo, tapos titignan ka lang namin ni Eren hangga't sa bumalik ka na sa katinuan, at pagkatapos noon may maganda ka ng plano para mapaiyak yung mga nang-api sa akin."

Nangiti si Mikasa sa ala-ala ng kanilang kamusmusan. Dati rati'y mga malalaking batang hambog lang ang problema nilang tatlo. Noon, ang palagi niya lang iniisip ay kung paano maproprotektahan si Armin sa mga batang naghahari-harian at kung paano niya maiiwas sa pakikipagrambol si Eren. Ngayon, mga higanteng kumakain ng tao na ang kanilang pangunahing suliranin. Hindi na lang si Eren at Armin ang kailangang protektahan ni Mikasa kundi ang buong sangkatauhan na.

"Wala akong binabalak, Armin."

"Alam kong importante sa iyo ang bandanang iyon." Pagsabi pa lang ni Armin ng salitang 'bandana' ay hindi namalayan ni Mikasa na nasa akma na siyang hihipuin ang bandana sa kanyang leeg, ngunit bigla niyang naalala na wala nga pala ito sa kanya sa ngayon. Napansin iyon ni Armin at nalungkot siya para sa kaibigan, kaya minabuti niyang bigyan ito ng bugso ng pag-asa.

"Kausapin natin siya bukas, marahil ay pwede naman siyang pakiusapan," wika ni Armin.

"Matapos ko siyang tawaging pandak? Sa tingin mo mapapakiusapan ko siya?" Hindi alam ni Armin ang kanyang isasagot. May punto si Mikasa. Isa pa, mukhang galit na galit si Corporal Rivaille kanina, at mukhang siya ang tipo ng tao na hindi madaling magpatawad.

Nang mapansin ni Mikasa na natahimik ang kanyang kaibigan ay nilapitan niya ito at ipinatong ang kanyang kamay sa balikat nito.

"Nagugutom na ako, halika na baka akalain ni Sasha na hindi tayo kakain at kainin niya na yung pagkain natin," biro ni Mikasa. Nagsimula nang maglakad si Mikasa patungo sa silid kainan. Hindi na umangal si Armin. Naririnig niya na rin ang kanyang tiyan na gumawa ng ingay dahil sa gutom. Napabuntong hininga siya at sumunod na naglakad sa likod ni Mikasa.

Sa labas ng silid kainan ay maririnig ang ilang usap-usapan. Pagpasok ni Mikasa at Armin sa silid ay biglang tumigil ang mga usapan. Lahat ng mata ay nakatuon sa kanilang direksyon na wari bang sila ang pinag-uusapan nila. Matapos ang ilang segundo ay bumalik na sa kanilang kinakain ang atensyon ng mga cadet. Nakita ni Mikasa ang dismayadong mukha ni Sasha nang makita siya nito na papalapit sa hapag. Napakalinis ng plato sa harap nito na tila ba'y kakahugas lang at di pa nalalagyan ng pagkain. Ang mga mata ni Sasha ay nakatuon sa plato ni Mikasa na puno pa ng pagkain.

"Akala ko di ka na kakain," ang malungkot na tugon ni Sasha.

"Bakit naman?" Naupo si Mikasa sa tabi ni Sasha at nagsimulang kumain.

"Wala lang, naisip ko lang," ang sagot si Sasha. "Akala ko makakadami ako ngayon," bulong niya sa kanyang sarili.

Nagpatuloy sa pagkain ang mga cadet. Walang nagtangkang mag-ungkat sa mga nangyari noong umagang iyon. Makikitang walang ganang kumain ang ibang cadet dahil sa tirang pagkain sa kanilang plato. Marahil ay dahil na rin iyon sa mga nakakasindak na istoryang napakinggan nila kanina. Iniisip nila na ano mang oras, sa oras na lumabas sila ng pader, maaring mangyari iyon sa kanila at sa kanilang mga kaibigan. Tahimik silang kumain. Nakatuon ang tingin ng lahat sa plato sa kanilang harapan, maliban sa ilan, kagaya ni Sasha na malagkit na tumitingin sa plato ng kanyang mga kasamahan na hindi naubos ang pagkain, si Jean na panaka-nakang sumusulyap kay Mikasa, at si Connie na binibigyan si Jean ng mga makahulugang titig sa tuwing mahuhuli niya si Jean na nagnanakaw ng tingin kay Mikasa.

Sa wakas ay natapos na rin ang nakakailang na hapunan ng mga cadet. Agad silang nagtungo sa kani-kanilang mga kwarto upang makapag pahinga. Walang imik na naglakad patungo sa kanilang kwarto sina Mikasa at Sasha. Pagpasok ng pinto, hindi pa man nagpapalit ng damit, ay sumalampak kaagad si Mikasa sa kanyang kama at nagtaklob ng kumot.

"Mikasa, ayos ka lang ba?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Sasha.

"Ayos lang. Magandang gabi, Sasha," wika ni Mikasa na nakataklob pa rin ng kumot.

"Ikaw rin."

* * *

Mag-aalas dos na nang umaga.

"Akin na lang… tira mo," nananaginip na sabi ni Sasha.

Sa wakas ay narinig na rin ni Mikasa ang hudyat na maari na siyang bumangon. Pagkarinig nito ay dahan-dahang tinanggal ni Mikasa ang kumot na nakataklob sa kanya. Ngayong nagsasalita na si Sasha sa kanyang pagtulog, alam niyang kahit anong ingay ay hindi na ito magigising. Ngunit para makasiguro ay walang ingay pa rin siyang bumangon. Tumayo si Mikasa sa tabi ng kanyang kama, kinuha niya ang kanyang unan at isinilid ito sa ilalaim ng kanyang kumot para kahit magising si Sasha ay aakalain nitong natutulog pa rin siyang nakataklob ng kumot. Kinuha niya ang ilang gamit sa kanyang kabinet. Itinago niya ang kanyang ulo gamit ang talukbong ng kanyang unipormeng balabal na nagmula sa Scouting Legion. Bubuksan na sana ni Mikasa ang pinto ng silid nang biglang

"Hoy."

Halos napatalon si Mikasa nang marinig niya ang boses ni Sasha. Tumingin siya sa direksyon nito at nakitang nakaupo na ito, nakapikit ang mga mata, tumutulo ang laway sa gilid ng bibig, at nakaturo sa kanya. "Ibalik mo…" Bumalik sa pagkakahiga si Sasha at humilik ng malakas na parang walang nangyari. Iniwanan ni Mikasa si Sasha ng isang ngiti at daling lumabas nang kanilang silid.


	4. Temptasyon

Bilog at maliwanag ang buwan nang gabing iyon. Ang mga ulap na dati rati'y tumatakip sa mga tala ay tila nagpaparaya ngayon at hinahayaan ang mga bituin na magbigay liwanag sa mundo. Maliwanag nang gabing iyon. Halos hindi na kakailanganin ang paggamit ng ilawang lampara para makakita sa daan dahil sapat na ang liwanag na ibinibigay ng langit. Ngunit, hindi lahat ng lugar sa loob ng pader ay naaabot ng biyaya ng liwanag ng langit. Mayroong isang lugar kung saan ang liwanag ay natatabunan ng kadiliman. Isang lugar na imbis na ang ganda ng kalangitan ang masilayan kapag tumingala ay mga naglalakihang sanga ng puno at mga nakalaylay na baging ang makikita.

Ang nasabing lugar na ito ay matatagpuan sa pagitan ng bago at lumang himpilan ng Scouting Legion. Isa itong kakahuyan na hangga't maari ay iniiwasang daanan ng mga tao kahit na nang mga matatapang na sundalo, lalo't lalo na kapag gabi. May iba pa namang daan kung nanaisin talagang magtungo sa lumang himpilan mula sa bagong himpilan ngunit aabutin ng halos dalawang oras ang paglalakad patungo pa lang at di pa kasama ang pabalik. Pero, kung ang kakahuyan ang babagtasin, na direktang nagdurugtong sa dalawang himpilan, ay aabutin lang ng halos labinlimang minuto ang paglalakad. Mas maiksi ngunit kahindik-hindik.

Nang gabing iyon, isang maliit na liwanag ang nagtangkang lumusob sa kadiliman.

Gamit ang isang maliit na ilawang lampara ay matapang na binagtas ni Mikasa ang masukal na kakahuyan. Diretso lang ang kanyang tingin at lakad. Hindi niya pinapansin ang mga kaluskos na naririnig niya ni ang mga nakakatakot na imahe na tumatakbo sa kanyang isipan. Diretso lang siya. Binilisan niya ang kanyang paglakad. Hindi niya akalain na magiging malaki ang epekto sa kanya nang panandaliang kadiliman. Nakakaramdam si Mikasa ng malalamig na hangin na tumatagos sa kanyang katawan. Hindi mawari ni Mikasa kung talagang tunay na malamig nang gabing iyon o dulot lang ito ng takot na kanyang nararamdaman o pinaglalaruan lang siya ng kanyang imahinasyon. Nararamdaman niya ang mga butil ng malalamig na pawis na tumutulo sa kanyang katawan. Ang kanyang mga kamay at paa ay nanlalamig. At mas lalo pa siyang nakakaramdam ng panlalamig ngayong wala sa kanya ang kanyang bandana. Ang kanyang bandana na nagbibigay ng init sa kanya kahit na gaano pa man kalamig ang dumating na mga panahon.

Sa tulong ng ilawang lampara ay nakikita ni Mikasa ang kanyang kinatatayuan ngunit hindi ang daan na kanyang babagtasin pa lang. Hindi niya tiyak kung ano ang naghihintay sa kanya sa kadilimang iyon pero ano pa man ang mangyari ay diretso lang siya sa pag-asang makikita ang liwanag sa hulihan ng kadiliman.

Hindi nga nagtagal ay nakita na rin ni Mikasa ang liwanag.

Sa paglabas niya ng kakahuyan ay tumambad sa kanya ang isang lumang kastilyo. Sa kabila ng mga baging at lumot na unti-unting bumabalot dito ay kakakitaan pa rin ng ganda ang lumang kastilyo lalo pa't mas pinaganda pa ito ng liwanag ng buwan. Pinatay ni Mikasa ang sindi ng kanyang lampara at iniwan ito sa bukana ng kakahuyan. Hindi niya tiyak kung paano niya hahanapin ang kanyang bandana sa lumang kastilyo. Napakalaki nito at wala siyang plano.

Pumikit si Mikasa at huminga nang malalim. Kasabay ng pagdilat ng kanyang mga mata ay ang paghakbang ng kanyang kanang paa pasulong sa lumang kastilyo. Sa dulo, makikita ang isang malaking pintuan na bahagyang nakabukas. Mukhang tiwalang tiwala ang mga nanunuluyan sa kastilyo na walang mangangahas na lumusob sa kanilang himpilan ngayong gabi. Iyon ang akala nila.

Pumasok si Mikasa at napatanga sa laki ng loob ng kastilyo. Sa gitna ng kastilyo ay makikita ang isang batong hagdanan. Ang mga malalaking bintana naman sa gilid ay nagbibigay ng natural na ilaw sa loob ng kastilyo. Natural na maisip ni Mikasa na sa itaas natutulog ang kanyang hinahanap dahil hindi si Corporal Rivaille ang tipo ng tao na matutulog sa basement kung saan malamang ay marumi. Pumanik siya ng hagdan. Ang bawat hakbang ni Mikasa ay dahan-dahan. Malayo na ang kanyang narating, ayaw niyang masira ang kanyang balak dahil lang sa isang malakas na yabag.

Sa ikalawang palapag ng kastilyo ay makikita ang isang hanay ng mga pintuan- limang pintuan lahat. Kagaya sa malaking pintuan ng kastilyo ay bukas din ang unang pintuan.

Dahan-dahang itinulak ni Mikasa ang pintuan. Sa punto pa lang na nagkaroon ng awang sa pagitan ng pinto at ng dingding na kinakakapitan nito ay narinig kaagad ni Mikasa ang isang malakas na paghilik. Sumilip si Mikasa sa awang at nadismaya na hindi si Corporal Rivaille ang nagmamay-ari ng kwartong iyon. Maliit lang ang kwarto na tamang tama lang para sa isang tao. Nakabukas ang isang malaking bintana na nagbibigay liwanag sa kwarto. Sa tabi naman ay makikita ang isang kabinet na nakabukas, iniluluwa nito ang mga damit na nakapasok dito. Sa gitna ng kwarto ay makikita ang isang kama na okupado ng isang lalaking kulay dilaw ang buhok. May isang bula na namuo sa bibig nito. Salitang lumiliit at lumalaki ang bula sa kanyang bibig sa tuwing siya ay humihinga. Pagkita nito ay biglang nabalot si Mikasa ng temptasyong putukin ang bula sa bibig ng lalaki. Kahit gaano pa siya ka na-eenganyo ay pinilit ni Mikasa na hindi magpatalo sa temptasyon. Isinara niya ang pintuan at pinilit na alisin sa kanyang isipan ang larawan ng bula na lumiliit at lumalaki.

Dumako si Mikasa sa ikalawang pinto.

Muli, dahan-dahan niyang itinulak ang pintuan. Sa awang ay nakita niya na halos kapareho lang ng naunang kwarto ang ikalawang kwarto sa pwesto ng kama, bintana, at ng kabinet. Pero, halos nagmukhang tambakan ng basura ang unang kwarto kung ikukumpara sa ikalawa. Kumikintab ang sahig ng kwarto. Ang kabinet sa gilid ay nakasarado at hindi nagluluwa ng mga damit. Ang kama sa gitna ay hindi kakikitaan ng kulubot, tila pinlantsa muna ang kumot at punda nito bago higaan. Ang may-ari naman ng kama ay parang estatwang natutulog sa gitna nito, marahil ay ayaw niyang kumulubot ang kanyang kumot at punda kaya diretso lang siyang natutulog sa gitna. May pantakip siya sa mata na yung tipong inilalagay kapag gusto ng mga tao na ibabad sa pipino magdamag ang kanilang mga mata para mawala ang mga itim na bagaheng pinaghirapan nilang pagpuyatan ng ilang gabi. Marahil nga ay may pipino sa likod ng pantakip na iyon, kung mayroon man ngang pipino ay ayaw nang malaman pa iyon ni Mikasa. Iniiling ni Mikasa ang ideya ng pagbabababad ni Rivaille sa pipino.

Dahan-dahang pumasok si Mikasa sa kwarto at maingat na isinara ang pinto sa kanyang likuran. Lumapit siya sa kama ng Corporal, sa ikalawang pagkakataon ng gabing iyon ay nabalot ni Mikasa ng temptasyon, ngayon naman ay temptasyong sakalin ang maliit na lalaki sa kanyang harapan. Muli, sa ikalawang pagkakakataon ay pinigilan niya ang kanyang sarili. Pumunta siya sa kabinet sa gilid ng kwarto at maingat itong binuksan. Namangha si Mikasa sa kanyang nakita. Maayos na nakasalansan sa isang sabitang bakal ang mga damit ng Corporal. Ang kanyang mga uniporme ay nasa kaliwang bahagi ng sabitan samantalang ang mga pang pormal niyang damit ay nasa kanan na kung saan ay nakaayos base sa kulay ng damit. Ang kanya namang mga pambahay at pantulog na damit ay makikita sa ibaba ng mga nakasabit na damit, maayos itong nakatiklop at naka-ayos base sa kulay.

_Thump Thump_

Nakarinig at nakaramdam si Mikasa ng paparating na yabag na nagmumula sa labas ng kwarto. Natigilan siya at nakiramdam sa kanyang paligid. Ilang segundo pa ay dahan-dahang bumukas ang pintuan ng kwarto. Nagsimulang mataranta si Mikasa. Siguradong malilintikan siya sa oras na may makahuli sa kanya. Iginala niya ang kanyang mga mata sa loob ng kwarto sa pag-asang makahanap ng matataguan hangga't sa nakita niya ang kabinet sa kanyang harapan. Bahagya siyang nakaramdam ng panghihinayang dahil tiyak na magugusot ang mga damit sa loob ng kabinet sa oras na magtago siya rito. Pero nang maisip niya na kung si Corporal Rivaille naman ay ayos lang ito, magiging isang karangalan para kay Mikasa na guluhin ang kabinet lalo na kung para mahanap ang kanyang bandana. Itinago ni Mikasa ang kanyang sarili sa loob ng kabinet, nag-iwan siya ng maliit na awang nang kanyang isinara ang kabinet para makita niya kung sino ang bisita ng Corporal. Nang tuluyan nang nakabukas ang pinto ay dahan-dahang pumasok ang isang lalaking nakasuot ng puting pang-itaas at pajama. Sabog-sabog ang kanyang itim na buhok ngunit buhay na buhay ang kanyang malalaking kulay berde na mga mata.

"Eren," bulong ni Mikasa sa kanyang sarili.

Sa ikatlong pagkakataon ay nabalot ng temptasyon si Mikasa, gusto niyang lumabas mula sa kabinet para mayakap niya si Eren pero minabuti niyang manatili muna sa kanyang pagkakatago para malaman niya kung ano ang pakay ni Eren sa kwarto ni Corporal Rivaille. Lumapit si Eren sa kama ng Corporal. Iginala nito ang kanyang mga mata sa kwarto, lumapit siya sa kabinet nang madaanan ito ng kanyang mga mata. Lumapit siya sa kabinet at nasa akma nang bubuksan ito nang biglang lumabas sa kabinet si Mikasa.

"Mika…," Itinakip ni Mikasa sa bibig ni Eren ang kanyang kanang kamay para pigilan ito sa pagsasalita samantalang iyinapos niya naman sa baywang ni Eren ang kanyang kaliwang kamay, at ang kanyang ulo ay malumanay niyang ipinatong sa balikat ni Eren.

"Anong ginagawa mo rito?" ang mahinang tanong ni Mikasa.

"Uhmm," ungol ni Eren.

"Bakit?"

"Uhmm," ungol ulit ni Eren.

Ini-angat ni Mikasa ang kanyang ulo at tinignan ang mukha ni Eren. Doon niya lang napagtanto na nakatakip nga pala ang kanyang kamay sa bibig ni Eren.

"Patawad," bulong niya. "Anong ginagawa mo rito?"

"Nakita ko kanina na may suot siyang bandana. Alam kong iyo ang bandanang iyon pero gusto kong makasiguro bago ko siya kumprontahin." Itinuro ni Eren ang tao sa kama nang hindi lumilingon dito, nakatuon pa rin ang kanyang mga mata kay Mikasa. "Nandito ako para kumpirmahin kung sa iyo nga iyon."

"Oo, sa kanya nga iyon."

Sa likod ni Eren nanggaling ang boses. Nakita niya na nanlalaking nakatingin ang mga mata ni Mikasa sa kanyang likuran. Dahan-dahan siyang umikot. May ideya na siya kung ano ang kanyang makikita sa kama kung saan nanggaling ang boses at kung saan nakatitig si Mikasa.

* * *

**Narealize ko na napakahirap pala talagang magsulat sa Filipino, ang daming dugo ang nawala sa akin sa pagsulat ng kabanatang ito haha. Sana naenjoy niyo naman ito :)**


	5. Kasunduan

Hindi nga nagkamali si Eren. Paglingon niya ay nakita niya ang kanyang heichou na nakaupo sa kama, nakapamewang, nakakunot ang noo, nakataas ang kanang kilay, ang pantakip nito sa mata ay nakasabit sa kanyang kaliwang tainga, at may pipinong nakadikit sa pisngi.

"May sarili naman kayong kwarto diba? Bakit niyo naman naisipang sa kwarto ko maglandian?" ang naiiritang tanong ni Rivaille.

"Ah, heic-" Hindi pa man halos nasisimulan ni Eren ang kanyang makabagdamdaming paliwanag ay bigla na siyang pinutol ni Mikasa.

"Nanggaling na rin sa bibig mo na sa akin nga ang bandana! Ibalik mo na bago pa magdilim ang paningin ko!"

"Teka lang Mika-" ang sabi ni Eren ngunit bigla siyang pinutol ni Rivaille.

"Wala akong naaalalang sinabi ko iyon," wika ni Rivaille sabay ngiti ng abot hanggang tainga.

"Hayop kang pandak ka! Kasasabi mo pa lang nakalimutan mo na agad!" ang nanggagalaiting sabi ni Mikasa.

Napatayo si Rivaille nang marinig niya ang tinuran ni Mikasa. Agad pumagitna si Eren ngunit hinawakan siya ni Rivaille sa kanyang balikat at hinawi gamit lamang ang isang kamay. Tumilapon si Eren sa kama ni Rivaille.

"Eren!" ang sigaw ni Mikasa. Lumapit si Mikasa kay Eren upang tulungan ito.

Pagkaalis ni Mikasa sa harapan ni Corporal Rivaille ay tumambad sa corporal ang kanyang kabinet. Ang dating maayos na nakasalansang mga damit ay gulo-gulo na, ang mga damit na nakaayos naman base sa kulay ay naghalo-halo na, ang mga damit niyang plantsado ay gusot-gusot na, at ang pinakamasakit, ang kanyang mga damit na nakatiklop ay may mga marka na ng sapatos at putik.

"Ayusin mo ito," ang utos ni Rivaille na nakaturo sa kabinet.

"Ibalik mo muna ang bandana ko," sabi ni Mikasa.

Humarap si Rivaille kay Mikasa at Eren, ang pipinong nakadikit sa kanyang pisngi ay nalaglag dahil sa labis na pagkakunot ng kanyang mukha, marahil ay dahil sa sobrang galit.

"Bata, alam mo ba ang parusa sa mga nahuhuling nagnanakaw?" tanong ni Rivaille.

Tumayo si Mikasa mula sa kanyang pagkakaupo sa tabi ni Eren at humarap kay Rivaille.

"Hindi ako nagnanakaw, binabawi ko lang ang gamit ko," ang malumanay pero maangas na sabi ni Mikasa na ang mukha ay ilang pulgada lang ang layo sa mukha ni Rivaille.

"Sige, sabihin na nga nating pumunta ka rito para bawiin ang bandana. Pero paano siya? Pumunta siya rito para nakawin ang bandana." Itinuro ni Rivaille si Eren.

"Teka lang heichou, pumunta ako dito para tiyakin ko lang na kay Mikasa nga ang bandana," sabat ni Eren na nakaupo sa kama.

"Kapag isinuplong ko ang halimaw na iyan sa mga kinauukulan sa tangka niyang pagnanakaw... at mapunta siya sa kamay ng Military Police, alam mo na siguro ang mangyayari?" banta ni Rivaille na hindi pinansin ang mga sinabi ni Eren.

Alam ni Corporal Rivaille na kung ipipilit niya na si Mikasa ang parurusahan ay hindi iyon uubra. Alam niya na walang pakialam ang bata sa kung anong mangyayari sa kanya pero, kung si Eren ang kanyang aatakihin ay mukhang malaki ang pag-asa niyang manalo sa larong ito.

"Wala kang ebidensiya na pinagtangkaan kang pagnakawan ni Eren," sabi ni Mikasa, ang angas sa kanyang tono kani-kanina lang ay napalitan ng pagkayamot.

"Hindi ko na kailangan pa ng ebidensya. Isuko ko lang si Eren sa Military Police at dagdagan ko lang ng konting pagsisinungaling at pag-arte, tapos na ang kaso," ngumiti siya, "alam mo namang magaling akong umarte... medyo nasobrahan nga lang kanina," dagdag pa niya. "Isa pa, alam mo naman kung gaano kagusto ng Military Police na mapasakamay nila si Eren. Iyon, dagdagan pa ng kitid ng utak ng mga tao sa Military Police, alam mo na ang mangyayari."

Tumayo si Eren at nagtangkang magsalita pero agad na itinakip ni Mikasa ang kanyang kanang kamay sa bibig nito. Huminga nang malalim si Mikasa at pilit na pinigilan ang kanyang kamao na itama sa panga ng lalaki sa kanyang harapan.

"Anong gusto mo?" tanong ni Mikasa, ang kanyang mga mata ay nanlilisik.

"Nabalitaan kong ikaw ang pinakamagaling sa inyong klase. Ibig sabihin lang noon na marami kang talento, hmmm… kailangan nating hasain ang mga talento na iyan."

"Ibig sabihin?" tanong ni Mikasa.

"Ibig sabihin gusto kong tulungan ka na hasain ang iyong talento, sayang naman kung hindi magagamit. At magaganap lang iyon kung papayag kang maging apprentice ko? Ay teka, bakit ba kita tinatanong e wala ka namang pagpipilian kundi 'Oo' at 'Oo' lang." ika ni Rivaille, ang kanyang kanang kamay ay nakahawak sa kanyang baba at umarteng nag-iisip.

Alam ni Mikasa na ang ibig sabihin ni Rivaille ng salitang 'apprentice' ay 'alalay' o 'utusan'. Sa mga titig pa lang sa kanya ni Rivaille ay alam na niya na hindi maganda ang kahihinatnan nito. Pero naisip rin niya na para ito kay Eren at pagkakataon din ito para mabawi niya ang bandana. Isa pa, magkakaroon din siya ng pagkakataong isabotahe si Rivaille at makapaghiganti rito ngayong gagawin siya nitong alalay. Sabi nga sa isang sikat na kasabihan, "Panatilihin mo ang iyong mga kaibigan na malapit sa iyo pero ang iyong mga kaaway na mas malapit sa iyo."

"Rivaille Heichou, isa pong karangalan ang maging apprentice ninyo," sagot ni Mikasa. Iyon ang unang pagkakataon na tinawag ni Mikasa si Rivaille sa kanyang pangalan at ranggo.

Alam din ni Rivaille na may ibang binabalak si Mikasa, na hindi magpapatalo ng basta basta sa kanya ang bata, bagay na gusto niya. Medyo nababagot na rin siya at naghahanap ng mapaglilibangan, at ang bata sa kanyang harapan ay handang makipaglaro sa kanya.

"Mabait na bata, kung parati kang ganyan ay baka ibigay ko na lang sa'yo ang AKING pulang bandana," pang-aasar ni Rivaille na idiniin ang pagkakasabi sa salitang 'aking'. "Magsisimula ka na bukas."

Sa wakas ay tinanggal na rin ni Mikasa ang kanyang kamay sa bibig ni Eren.

"Mikasa, aalilain ka niya! Wag mo 'tong gawin."

"Eren, hindi yun magagawang gawin sa akin ni Rivaille Heichou. Wala kang karapatang husgahan siya," pa-inosenteng sagot ni Mikasa sabay ngiti kay Rivaille na ngumiti rin sa kanya.

Ang ngiting iyon ang tanda na opisyal nang nagsimula ang laro sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

* * *

Sa silid kainan ay maagang nag-agahan ang mga bagong miyembro ng Scouting Legion. Dahil sa kakaunti lang ang narecruit ngayong taong ito, bakante ang halos lahat ng lamesa sa silid kainan maliban sa isang mahabang lamesang kahoy.

"Wala nanaman si Mikasa," nag-aalalang sabi ni Armin.

"Wala na siya sa kanyang kama kanina paggising ko. Akala ko nga nung una tulog pa rin siya na nakataklob ng kumot, yun pala unan lang yun at hindi si Mikasa," ika ni Sasha.

"Baka naman di na napigilan ni Mikasa ang tawag ng kanyang laman at pinuntahan na si Eren," buong kumpyansang sabi ni Connie.

Lahat ng tao sa lamesa ay napatingin kay Connie.

"Loko lang iyon ah," depensa niya. "Ahh Jean, sa tingin mo, nasaan si Mikasa?"

Lahat ng mata ay napunta kay Jean.

"Bakit ba kapag naiipit ka na palagi mo na lang ipinapasa sa akin ang atensyon?" pagalit na tanong ni Jean.

"Hindi ah," pa-inosenteng sagot ni Connie.

"Pero Jean, seryoso, sa tingin mo nasaan si Mikasa?" tanong ni Bertholdt.

"Bakit ba ako ang tinatanong niyo?"

Nagkatinginan ang lahat ng tao sa lamesa at sabay-sabay na ngumiti kay Jean.

"Te-ka, nakakatakot kayo! Ano bang nginingiti-ngiti niyo?" Namumulang parang kamatis ang mukha ni Jean, ang kanyang mga kamay at paa ay nagpapawis at nanlalamig.

"Sus, nagmamaang-maangan ka pa!" sigaw ni Ymir.

"Hindi, mali ang-" Hindi pa man natatapos ni Jean ang pagdepensa niya sa kanyang sarili nang biglang may nakita siyang pamilyar na pigura na dumaan sa pinto ng silid kainan. "Hindi ba si Mikasa iyong dumaan?"

Napatingin sa pinto ang mga cadet, wala silang nakita.

"Wala naman ah," sabi ni Christa.

"Lumagpas na kasi siya." Tumayo si Jean at lumabas ng pinto, sumunod din sa kanyang likuran ang ibang cadet.

"Si Mikasa nga iyon," pagkumpirma ni Armin.

"Teka, si… ano ba yung kasama niya?" nagtatakang tanong ni Sasha.

"Si Corporal Rivaille.. pero bakit? At bakit andaming bitbit na panglinis ni Mikasa?" tanong ni Jean na parang nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib ng makita si Mikasa.

* * *

**Guluhin niyo na ang buhay ni Corporal Rivaille, wag lang ang kanyang kabinet haha. **


End file.
